


Metamorphosis

by SilverTongue23



Series: The Serpent and The Bounty Hunter [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTongue23/pseuds/SilverTongue23
Summary: A young woman moves to the Eastside of L.A. and soon finds out there's more to this side of L.A. than just it's thugs and thieves. Along the way, she struggles to accept the creature within her and a fiery demon who doesn't seem to understand the meaning of personal space.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/ Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Serpent and The Bounty Hunter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086461
Kudos: 2





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel and its characters are owned by Stan Lee while my Oc and the plot is owned by me.

It's hard for a girl her age to go from a small town in the country, where rolling green plains, as far as the eye could see, and farmlands full of cattle and horses were plenty. Only Gor her to end up in a dry close spaced city full of people who only put themselves before others.

That was something that Diana had quickly learned, pulling up to her very first apartment, owned by a kind old woman who owned a little bookshop below her apartment. She'd miss the fresh air that came from the Ponderosa Pines that surrounded her childhood home, as the pollution from vehicles overtook the fresh breeze that made her wrinkle her freckled nose in slight disgust. She could smell it from the inside of her small Chevy Cobalt; A 2005 silver model she had received as a parting gift from her Father.

 _It would take thousands of Air Fresheners to make this air smell less like burnt tires and motor oil_ , She thought to herself with a sigh.

She climbed out of her car, opening the back driver side door, grabbing a large suitcase and a pullover bag, both likely filled with clothes and essentials. The rest of her things had already been brought in by movers her Father had paid. He owned a rather large sum of acres in cattle up in Northern Montana which allowed him to pay for more than she likely would've in a months worth of utilities, rent and food combined. Stepping up to the red door to the side of the little bookstore's entrance, which led up to her single bedroom apartment, she set the suitcase down and reached under the welcome mat, that sat carelessly outside to sneaking eyes, grabbing a small set of two keys on a silver singlet, keeping them together. She smiled slightly, curling her fingers around the small ring of silver, proof that she was now living on her own and was stepping into the life of a 22 year old adult, and looked up silently. 

Unlocking the red door and opening it, she grabbed her bags, stepping through to a new chapter of her life. All the while unaware that what she had hoped to be a normal, quiet (doubtful, honestly) life in L.A. wouldn't quite turn out the way she wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late on the Eastside of L.A. as the sun was setting, and despite knowing what waited for them once the sun went down. Gang members were crawling on the streets, careful with their dealings, not wanting to bring the Demon to them. They all knew the rumors the Police believe as just a simple hoax was much more than a simple scary story or a hoax.

It was very true, and they all had one Golden Rule as they went about their dealings; Don't get caught in one place. It made it easier for the Demon to find them that way. It was best to just deal in small groups.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Marvel fanfiction and where best to start with one of the most complicated characters? I am hoping for a beta who knows more about this universe to help as I barely know what I'm doing besides what I plan for Diana. If you at least liked this chapter, please leave a comment and Kudos!


End file.
